The Clinical Research Program (CRP) at the UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center attracts accomplished academic faculty from diverse cancer related clinical disciplines to foster clinical and laboratory linked research. The CRP's Developmental Therapeutics Group (DTG) is CRP's hub, as rt brings together clinical trials faculty with representation from the major disease specific entries to design and implement investigation-initiated clinical trials and correlative science. Over the past 6 years particular strength has been built in Gl, GU, hematologic, melanoma, and thoracic malignancies, as well as Breast Cancer, which is now a second clinical research and translational program. The CRP also integrates translational concepts that emerge from the basic and population sciences, embedding them in human studies research. Our clinical trials oriented group of nationally recognized biostatisticians both design and analyze LCCC CRP studies while having outstanding peer-reviewed funding In clinical trials methodology. The CRP develops and manages investigator initiated, NCI cooperative group, and pharmaceutical company sponsored trials, whenever possible integrating pharmacologic, molecular, genetic, behavioral, and epidemiologic endpoints. Its 71 members come from 11 departments and schools. We integrate science by disease site while including research issues across the spectrum of surgical, radiation, medical, pediatric, and gynecologic oncology, as well as methodology and imaging questions. Our program is providing senior leadership to NCI wrth Drs. Tepper, Goldberg, Socinski and Carey appointed to CTAC steering committees. Program total cost funding in 2009 was $23.0 million, including $6.1 million in NCI funding. In 2004-9, the total number of publications were 1,532; 21% of which were intraprogrammatic and 24% were interprogrammatic. Therapeutic Clinical trials accrual rose from 380 to 848 during the last six years. CRP highlights include Breast and Gl SPOREs, emerging efforts in hepatocellular and renal cancers, outstanding genomic array capabilities in multiple cancers, a multi-center DOD grant in prostate cancer, a P-01 focusing on clinical trials methodology, recruitment of a nationally recognized Breast Cancer and Geriatric Oncology researcher, Hy Muss, and studies in individualized therapy, led by new recruit Howard McLeod. The CRP adds value to the UNC LCCC by acting as the human clinical trials conduit and nexus for clinical and scientific studies that serve the whole LCCC membership.